There's Something About Ray
by kulu kulu
Summary: This is a Ray fic! It's about how Ray deals with a certain curse that could change his life forever. DUN! DUN! DUN! R&R please!
1. Strange Occurences

**There's Something about Ray **

Yuppers this is my first RFR story (and also my first ever story). So it's not a Trily fanfic for sure cuz Ray's my fav character. Sorry to all you Trily fans out there! :'( So maybe it'll be a Rily fanfic but I'm not sure yet so blah.

Anyways I don't own RFR and this story isn't for profit so read on!

Author's Notes _– __Italics_ mean Ray's thoughts.

Chapter 1 – Strange Occurrences

"Yes! The weekend is finally here! It sure took its time coming eh?" a dark skinned teenage boy leaped up in the air for enthusiasm. He was speaking only to another boy with short curly locks of light brown hair.

"Hey Ray," the curly haired teen greeted the dark skinned teen, now known as Ray, "what did you get on the History test?" Ray was about to reply when pretty blonde haired girl entered the conversation. Her green eyes transfixed on Ray's uncomfortable smile.

"You didn't _fail_ did you?" she smiled and flipped back her long blonde hair only to hear someone spitting it out behind her.

"Did you change your brand of shampoo Lily?" A blonde haired boy emerged from behind Lily's back. He chuckled to himself as a bright red blush crept its way into Lily's cheeks.

"Hey swami, how goes it?" Ray seemed relieved for a topic change. The blonde haired boy looked slightly annoyed.

"It goes fine Ray, but I told you that my name isn't swami it's Travis!" The curly haired boy intervened.

"Hey Lily, let's grab a slice at Mickey's before the staring contest between Travis and Ray gets ugly." Lily smiled,

"Sure Robbie! Hey guys," she turned to Travis and Ray, "let me now who wins okay?" Ray and Travis continued to glare at each other, but they both nodded.

* * *

Ray punted a stone as he walked towards 'The Underground' where his friends were broadcasting RFR, muttering under his breath, 

"Stupid Travis!" For some reason Ray was angry with himself and he didn't even know why. He turned onto an empty street. In fact he was blinded so much by his anger that he didn't notice a rather old lady ambling weakly right towards him. WHAM!! They collided.

"Ouch!" Ray rubbed his head. "Hey ma'am I'm really sorry 'bout that." He helped the elderly lady to her feet. In return she whacked him over the back with her cane and started screeching in a hoarse voice,

"No manners!! You have no manners!! A girl is much better with manners than a boy!!" She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers twice. Ray heard her murmuring underneath her breath. He caught three words: "change", "girl" and "first sneeze".

"Geez! Some people need to lighten up!" he strided off and called over his shoulder, "Go to a comedian lady! There are tons of shows you can see for cheap!" Ray marched on but he neither noticed the old lady smiling at him nor heard her last few sentences spoken out of pure wicked amusement,

"It will be all arranged Ray. No one will be able to tell you apart. You'll be right at home!! No one messes with Madame Helga and gets away with it!"

* * *

Ray ran through the empty halls of Roscoe High. He was exasperated.

"Man! Waller's going to have my head for this one! I'm LATE!!" He skidded to a halt in front of History class. Everyone in the class stopped working. Some looked up with mild humour in their eyes. Others looked up at him with surprise. Some even shook their heads. Ray calmly walked to his seat beside Travis.

"Swami? What are we supposed to be doing?" However, at that very moment Mr. Waller snuck up behind Ray and yelled,

"DETENTION!!" This made both Ray and Travis jump in surprise along with half of the class. Ray turned bravely to face Mr. Waller and he stuck out his tongue.

"Bite me." He said in a silky voice. The class laughed. Mr. Waller's face turned purple in his rage.

"Mr. Brennan, you just earned yourself extra homework. Copy out page 367 in the text book, and I want a full 1000 word essay on the War of 1812." Ray sighed. His tiny drop of glory wasn't worth the price. He soon found himself glowering out of History and trudging to his next class: Math with Mrs. Pitt, the human mouse.

Mrs. Pitt spoke so softly to her class that one had to put a megaphone towards her mouth to make sense of what she was trying to say. Ray was praying for lunch when she asked the boy beside him a question.

"Gavin," she whispered, "what is the equation of a line?" Ray strained his ears to hear her and stifled a giggle when he looked at Gavin, who was trying to make sense of what Mrs. Pitt had asked him. He just looked up stupidly and snorted.

"The Linear equation is y equals mx plus b." Ray declared.

"Very good Mr. Brennan, but I don't recall calling upon you to answer. That just cost you a detention for talking out of turn." Ray's face reassembled that of a person who was sucking on a lemon. The bell rang signalling lunch. Everyone in the class stormed out, even Ray couldn't help but be happy.

* * *

"This day officially stinks!" Ray complained to Robbie, who smiled.

"I heard that you got two detentions. So you can't make it today?" Ray bit his lip. His face turned a nasty red colour as he plugged his nose.

"Ray! What are you doing?!" Lily's voice had a sudden edge to it.

"Can't ... sneeze!" he huffed in between breaths. In a split second he was back to normal. All three of his friends looked at him in concern.

"What was that all about?" Ray smiled and replied

"Just my usual Ray-ness!" Travis, Robbie and Lily all lifted their eyebrows sarcastically.

"Okay Ray whatever." They all got up and started to leave. Ray remained rooted to the spot.

_Why didn't I let myself sneeze? It wasn't because of that stupid old lady was it? I don't know why I did it and I don't want the gang to know that I, Ray Brennan, is holding sneezes because of an old lady._

----End of chapter 1----

**Funky Footnotes**

How did you like it? Please read and review (R&R) and let me know if you have any plot ideas!! Thanks!

-Kulu Kulu


	2. Detention Discoveries and Family Feuds

**There's Something about Ray**

Hey! I'm back! So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. Also I have now changed my account to also accept anonymous reviews. Read and review guys! _Please?_

Without further a due here's chapter two!

Author's Note – _Italics_ mean Ray's thoughts. ï ï ï ï ï

Chapter 2 – Detention Discoveries and Family Feuds

Ray got up from the lunch table and headed to his next class, English.

_Great, _he thought, _English is just what I need to finish off my day!_ As he trudged towards his classroom he began to think (again),

_Why should I hold my sneezes? I mean I bet loads of people come across weird old ladies like Madame Helga. Wait. How do I know the old hag's name? I mean she never introduced herself. Moreover, was she chanting something when I made my grand exit? And what did she mean by '_It'll all be arranged and no one will know the difference?_' Oh great! Now I'm paranoid!_

Before Ray knew what was going on he bumped into some one.

_Please don't start yelling at me! _ Ray pleaded in his mind. _Wait. I, Ray Brennan do not plead! I beg._

"Sorry I didn't see you there sonny!" The old man slapped Ray's back (rather hard in Ray's opinion) and laughed. Ray merely smiled sarcastically and bent down to pick up his books. Only then did he realize who he had bumped into...

"Mr. Johnston?!"

"Yes Sonny, it's me! English class now eh?"

"Yes sir." Ray closed his eyes and _prayed _that Mr. Johnston wouldn't give him yet another detention. The two walked into the English classroom and Ray plonked himself into a desk.

"Ray, it's actually a good thing that I caught you alone."

"Why Sir?" Ray opened his English notebook and began to doodle.

"Well because, I'm not going to lie, but your English marks aren't exactly _peachy_." Ray's heart sank. This obviously meant an extra credit assignment or worse yet ... _summer school_. But – Ray's thoughts were interrupted because Mr. Johnston had begun to speak again.

"I know that it's only the first quarter of the year but, you need to shape up! Okay?" Ray looked up glumly and nodded his head.

_Wonderful! I now also have a mark problem!_ Ray mused. The rest of the class piled in soon after but Ray only stared blankly ahead. He did take notes though because he **didn't **want to end up in Summer School. The class went by in a blur and soon Ray found himself marching off to the detention room. Along the way he met his friends.

"Sorry guys no time to chat! I've got a meeting with Maggie!" Ray put his hand up as Lily opened her mouth to speak. He smile and walked past his friends giving them all a thumbs up as he left.

_Time to face a deadly hour of detention; I guess I'll just do my homework._

Ray walked in and sat down. He pulled out his books and began to concentrate on his homework. In no less than 15 minutes he was done.

_Wow! That was so easy. So this is what happens when I put my mind to things!_

He turned around and began to talk to Maggie.

"Hey, any gossip to report?" He asked jokingly but to his surprise she responded,

"Yes, I do actually. Waller was talking to someone on the phone earlier today. Seems like we're going to get a new student and she's in the same grade as us."

"What grade 10?"

"Yeah...and her name is...Serena." The two chatted some more and were silenced twice by Principal Waller. However, they talked until Maggie said RFR was coming on and she wanted to listen. Ray pouted then asked her if he could listen too. She agreed. So Ray and Maggie both listened together and Ray barely stopped himself from calling in and reciting a Pronto line. Soon detention was over.

Ray went home happy. Detention wasn't that bad. However, when he walked into his house he greeted with suitcases.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Ray's mom poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh Ray you're home. Good, now we can leave!" Ray looked bewildered.

"_What?!"_

"Yes Ray, your father and I are going to visit your brother Tim."

"Tim's in university!" Ray wailed, "He doesn't need you!" Ray's mother took her son into her arms,

"Oh Ray! Don't make it harder for us. It's all been arranged. Mickey–"

"What did you say?"

"It's all been arranged?" Ray closed his eyes. _Helga had said that hadn't she? _

"O.K. mom I got it so you'll be back tomorrow?"

"Try six months dear."

"WHAT?! SIX MONTHS?! I'M ONLY 16 FOR GOD SAKES WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?!"

"Oh Ray. I've spoken to Roscoe's Police Station and to Mickey. He (Mickey) has agreed to give you a job after school starting at 5 p.m. so you don't get into any mischief."

"O-okay." Ray muttered, "What should I do for food?"

"You'll have to make your own." Ray nodded and held back his tears. He stormed up to his room where his tears quickly turned into anger.

_Six months? What do they think I am? An adult? This is crazy! _

Ray changed into his pyjamas and soon was fast asleep.

Late in the night Ray turned over in his sleep and let out his first full fledged sneeze since the curse.

----End of Chapter 2----

**Funky Footnotes**

Okay CLIFFY!! Sorry guys. :'( R&R and I'll put up another chapter soon!

-Kulu Kulu


	3. Discovering the Truth

**There's Something about Ray **

Okay, so sorry for the wait guys! I've been really busy with school so I hope you enjoy this one!

Anyways I don't own RFR and this story isn't for profit so read on!

Author's Notes _– Italics_ mean Ray's thoughts.

Chapter 3 – Finding out the Truth

Sunlight poured into to Ray's room the next morning. He groggily swung his legs over his bed and sighed.

"Another day of school...at least my parents are gone..." he sighed once more before finally committing himself to getting out of bed. Ray didn't even need to open his eyes; he knew his house so well. His feet took him to his closet where he got ready (without even looking in the mirror one might add). Then it was off to the bathroom where something strange happened.

Ray brushed his teeth and _tied back his hair?! _Ray thought for a minute whilst he tied his hair. Then (very Ray-like) he simply shrugged it off and trudged towards the kitchen for a breakfast of cereal. He packed his things and soon was off to school. While he walked he was amazed to see boys that he had never seen before stop and goggle at him with googly eyes.

"What are you staring at?" he snarled, his voice sounded higher than normal. Truthfully the gazes of all the boys made him nervous. He marched past them and broke into a dead run. His instincts had told him to run and so he had.

Huffing and puffing, Ray reached Henry Roscoe High. It was then that he realized that he had arrived early at school. He hung around the water fountains for what seemed like years, until finally he heard the bell ring.

"Class time..." Ray mumbled. He was a bit disappointed to have not seen any of his friends, especially Lily. He walked off towards his first class. Just then he walked right into ... Principal Waller.

"Sir! I'm sorry! I didn't see you..." Ray trailed off as he saw the kind expression on the normally sinister man. He smiled a painful smile and grumbled one word,

"Newbie." Upon hearing this, Ray almost laughed. _Almost. _

"I'm not a newbie! I'm –," But Mr. Waller cut him off by saying,

"Come to my office and I'll get someone to escort you around school! The line will be long for you...I can tell." Just then Ray felt his chest get considerably heavier. _What? _Ray thought to himself. _This is weird._

"Here we are! You're first class ... History!" At that moment a girl whom Ray had never seen before came up to the principal.

"Um..." she said looking from the small piece of paper in her hand to Mr. Waller, and then finally to Ray. She smiled at Ray who, of course, smiled back.

"You're...Mr. Waller right?" Mr. Waller smiled his painful smile again. The girl smiled back unknowingly. Mr. Waller snatched the paper out of her hands. She looked confused, but then she turned to Ray and sighed.

"Hey, my name is Serena. I just umm moved here..." she explained. Mr. Waller broke up their one-way conversation.

"Now, now you two can talk later. As new students, you have a lot to learn. Mr. Travender, (A/N: I didn't know what to call the guy! :p)" He pointed a tall, young-faced teacher with a lean build and a bushel of brownish hair. "Please find these seats for these kids."

Then Mr. Waller walked straight out of the small classroom. Ray quickly spotted Travis and raced to sit in the empty desk next to him. He looked at Travis right in the eyes and smiled. Then, something weird happened. Travis blushed! Ray cocked his head and pulled a disturbed face. Travis was sure acting strange! Serena followed suit, and sat next to Ray. Before anything else funny could take place, Mr. Travender resumed droning on about the Rebellion of something rather. Ray began to nod off but then the bell signalling the end of first period, snapped him back into reality.

"O.K. so what to we have next Travis?" Ray smiled again at his friend, who looked shyly away.

"Ahem," Ray tried again, "what is your next class, Swami." Travis gave no reaction to the last word of Ray's question. Now Ray knew for sure that there was something terribly wrong with Travis. Just then, Serena walked up to Ray and whispered,

"I think he's just a shy guy. C'mon our next class is umm physics!" Ray rolled his eyes. Travis? Shy with him? As if!

The rest of the morning was a blur to Ray. All he remembered was a few boys whistling at him. Ray brushed it off, thinking that they were just trying to tick him off. However, the weirdest thing happened to him at lunch, when he tried to sit at his regular table with Robbie, Travis, and Lily.

"Hey guys!" Ray waved. His greeting was met with blushes (Travis and Robbie) and bewildered faces (Lily).

"Uh, can I sit here? Or is this seat reserved for someone?" Lily looked at him straight in the eyes.

"THIS particular seat is reserved for my BEST friend RAY. So you can just take your charming smile and friendly attitude somewhere else. Okay?" she ended the insult with a brilliant smile.

"But – but I AM Ray! Can't you see?" Lily smiled a smile that didn't extend up to her cold eyes. She began to laugh, high shrilled and cold.

"That is a good one! Check yourself out, _Ray_," She pulled out a compact mirror and gave it to him. Ray almost screamed out of horror and fear. He ran straight to the washroom and bolted into the one that read, "Boys" only to be met with the same reflection as in the compact mirror.

He had glossy, curly, black hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail. His facial features had changed as well. His eyes were bigger and a lighter shade of brown, while his lips were fuller than before. His hands were smaller and more delicate. His wrists were full of clanging bracelets of every size, shape and colour. He had become shorter and his skin tone was lighter. His eyes were accented with black makeup. However, he couldn't get over his new curvy body. He skin was smooth and clean. He gasped,

"Oh. My. God." Then he fainted.

----End of chapter 3----

**Funky Footnotes**

How did you like it? Please read and review (R&R) and let me know if you have any plot ideas!! Thanks!

-Kulu Kulu


	4. Confusing Words and Rude Help

**There's Something About Ray**

WOW haven't updated for a while hope people will still read. SORRY!

**Disclaimer - **I DO NOT own any of the RFR characters and this story is for PURE enjoyment and NOT profit: )

Chapter Four – Confusing Words and Rude Help

"Whoa! Dude, check it out! There's a chick in our bathroom!" two pairs of beady eyes stared at the unconscious figure on the bathroom floor.

"Wow! She's super hot dude!" they examined the girl's body. Sleek, toned legs exposed only because of a skirt that covered everything right above her knees. A firm looking stomach was complimented because of a figure hugging tank top that showed a touch of midriff and a pieced belly button. Good sized boobs, and an excessively pretty face free of blemishes was obscured by a curtain straight glossy black hair. She had delicate hands with pink fingernails. Her skin was the colour of milk chocolate.

But before they could admire anymore, she began to stir.

"Ugh…I feel like I was hit with a boulder. Where am I?" Her voice was sweeter than the voices of a hundred mocking birds.

The two boys straightened themselves up and mouthed silently to one another. They were nerdy looking, complete with sweater vests and lanky limbs. One was brown skinned while the other was snow white. They tried to make themselves look more appealing to the mystery hottie by combing their hair back and walking with a swagger, but they just embarrassed themselves even more.

"Uh, you're Ed and Ted right?" The girl's eyebrows went up, signalling that she was asking them a question. Flustered, both of them answered at once, trying to make the other look less attractive. The air was packed with testosterone. The girl was growing impatient with their chit chat. She wanted an answer.

"Yeah we are Ed and Ted. We also have a question. Why are you in the boys' bathroom? I mean no offence but you look like a girl to us. Also why did you totally crash on the floor of a bathroom? Do you have any idea what lurks in this very room?"

The pretty girl rolled her big eyes and sighed. Her body language pointed out that she didn't want to talk, but Ed and Ted, who weren't good at reading the signals, kept hammering her with questions until she snapped.

"OKAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She stormed out, leaving two very confused boys behind her.

"That went rather well wouldn't you agree Ted?" The other boy nodded in agreement. Boy, they both really need girl lessons.

Meanwhile in the hall, lunch had just ended.

"Boy, I didn't know that I'd been out for that long! I have to find a way to change myself back! I'm not used to all this attention!" Ray was referring to all of the whistles and stares that he received from guys. He felt uncomfortable being so … _well-known_.

After school, Ray went set out to find Madame Helga. He needed her to change him back, pronto. There was only one place that her store could be: Physic Lane. The street was dubbed this because of the many physic shops that were located on that particular street. Ray sped walked through the lane until he found what he was looking for: a shop called "Helga's Hot Spot: Un-fog YOUR Future".

Quickly and elegantly Ray strode in. The door closed behind him with a soft clang. He waited for his eyes to adjust before attempting to go any further. When his eyes did adjust, he made out a tiny light at the end of the long hallway. He shuffled forward. _A crystal ball? Well this IS a physic lady's place…_Ray's thoughts were broken by a voice.

"So you have come at last. I've been expecting you. I know exactly why you have come…to find out how to reverse the spell, right?" For a moment Ray was speechless.

"How did you know?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Her response was a sly smile before she motioned him to sit on one of the plush cushions that littered the tiny room.

"I put this spell on you because you were very rude to me that day, and I was not in a happy mood. Anyways, the way to reverse the spell is to be honest. Being honest with the one you cherish and with yourself is the only way the spell will be broken." Ray was processing the information, but just as he opened his mouth to protest she rushed on,

"I know that you have no idea about what I am talking about and frankly neither do I." She chuckled at the shock that was frozen on Ray's face. "Heh! It was a new spell and you are the first one I have cast it on. I do know that it is reversible because the spell book says so. It is also very vague and only tells me what I have told you. I am sorry." She gave him a sympathetic toothy grin, before ushering him to the door.

"Good luck! Here is some money to buy some feminine clothes and if you spend it one ANYTHING else, I WILL know." Startled at the strong words, Helga had just thrown at him Ray just nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." He said glumly before heading home.

"The one I love? Is that what 'cherish' means? This is all so confusing…what does it MEAN?" A small noise caught Ray's attention. He pushed himself off of his bed and tried to find the source of the noise. Following the sounds led him to his backpack or at least to him it was a VERY feminine shoulder bag made of some soft material with flowers sown all over it. He needed to get used to his predicament, only then could he work to improve it. The sound met his ear again. It sounded like a whimper of an animal.

"Oh man…" Ray sighed as he reached into the satchel. His hand made contact with…fur! Ray gasped and pulled out the thing. AS he pulled it out and his eyes met what his hand held, his eyes widened in shock.

"What the…?" The creature fit in the palm of his hand and was about six inches tall. It resembled a miniature girl. Only she had long, thin wings on her back. She was a very stylish faerie (?). She wore a strapless knee-high blue dress that actuated her big blue eyes. Her hair was short and flipped up at the ends. She was barefoot.

"Merg! Are YOU that troubled he/she?" The tone of her voice angered him. It was really rude! Nevertheless, he nodded. He needed all the help he could get! The girl crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well I'm Zoë, your helper. Helga sent me to you. I have to teach you how to act like a girl, so you don't attract TOO much attention. First things first, you my friend have learn how to WALK." She winked. Ray groaned, he could tell it was going to be a LONG night.

End of chapter 4----

**Funky Footnotes**

How did you like it? Please read and review (R&R) and let me know if you have any plot ideas! Thanks!

Kulu Kulu


End file.
